


A Gorey Demise

by DaDreamzz2



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Jack, GTA AU, M/M, Song fic, TEMP HIATUS, immortal au, some will be funny some will be sad, there will be death but they will come back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDreamzz2/pseuds/DaDreamzz2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, everybody sit down, quiet down, listen up.<br/>I brought you all here to recite the annual obituaries.<br/>Like every year we'll start with A and end with Z."<br/>~~~<br/>Gavin comes up with a 'death game' based off of the song 'A Gorey Demise' and whether they want to or not his crew members are going to wind up playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One by One We Bite the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much each chapter of this story will be based off one death, I will follow the song in order. I will also put at the top of each chapter warnings if needed. Some of the deaths will be really sad or horrific, but i am aiming to make most of them funny.  
> There is no dying in this first chapter, it is just to set the story up.  
> Here is a link to the song if you are curious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXVUYBEt_No

‘Ashes to ashes bones to paste. You wither away in your resting place. Eternity in a wooden case. We all fall down.’ 

“What the fuck are you listening too?!” Gavin released one of his famous ‘bird noises’ as he flung himself off the couch out of fear managing to knock into his laptop and send both of them landing on the floor with a thud. He groaned and looked up at the red curly haired boy who had startled him. Michael was in his usual brown leather wolf jacket, black shirt and jeans. One hand held his stomach as he leaned over himself laughing, the other wiping a tear out of his eye. “Yo-you are way too easy to startle.”

“Michael that wasn’t very nice boi,” he whined reaching up to him for help. With an eye roll Michael reached down and pulled Gavin back up onto his feet. He placed a kiss on his forehead as his own way to apologize to the Brit. Also as a second thought he reached over and wiped at some dust that got on Gavin’s blue button up and jeans. 

“Seriously though what was that?”

“Apparently something known as music.” The two boys jumped at the new voice and turned their eyes to the other side of the room. There was an armchair pushed up against the window turned slightly to face outside and the living room. Sitting there, not surprisingly, were the two quietest but most deadly members of their crew. They usually always sat together in that chair but nobody ever saw when they entered or left it. Ryan for once had a clean face, his dirty blonde hair was tied back, he was wearing just a black t-shirt and jeans and looked basically normal compared to his regular look. His icy blue eyes were trained on his book not giving the other two in the room a glance. It was the brown eyes of the youngest in their crew that were on them. He had a smirk on his face as he sat in the elder’s lap, DS now forgotten in his hands. Unlike Ryan though, he was wearing his everyday wear of his purple hoodie and black shorts. 

“Ray it bloody was music, I found these mates on the web. Well actually Jeremy emailed me a link about them.”

“By the way that song was going I think he was trying to tell you something,” Ray said with a short chuckle as he flipped his pink DS back open. Gavin pouted and looked down at his laptop. He reached down and picked it back up. Turning it every which way to make sure it was still in one piece before placing it back on the table. He swiped a finger across the track pad bringing it back to life and staring at the video he was previously watching. It was a music video of a song called ‘A Gorey Demise’ by Creature Feature, a band he had never heard of before. The song was pretty much about different people having different deaths but was sung out like a reading of the obituaries. It was all about death, and he didn’t die all the time. Especially not by some of those ways, well maybe some. However it was a fact that he died the most out of everyone, but still this implied nothing to him. He stared at it a bit more before grinning wide. 

“Two thousand dollars,” He yelled into the room making two of three other occupants of the room jump. Michael slipped his phone back into his pocket as he glanced over at his boyfriend.  
“What do you have up your sleeve now?”

“A game! You see this song has a whole bunch of deaths throughout and some are buggars. I mean we are immortal so why not have some fun with that. We will try and die in the order of the deaths, first person to get the death gets a point. When we finish the song the person with the most points at the end win,” Gavin explained to them excitedly while clapping his hands and jumping up and down in place. 

“Yeah I am not doing that, dying still hurts remember Vav?” 

“Buuut X-Ray think of the fu…” Gavin was in the process of skipping forward towards Ray when Ryan glanced up his eyes piercing through the brit. Ryan tightened his arms around Ray as he sat up a bit a small smirk coming onto his face. Gavin gulped and took a step back as Ray cuddled closer to the gent waiting to see what he had to say.  
“I think you will be able to win in a day so there is no competition in that.”

“Rye-bread you know it takes a day to respawn!” 

“I’m sure you would find a way.” 

“You are just a smeggy smeg pot of no fun,” Gavin said as his smile fell off and he crossed his arms. Ryan raised one eyebrow at him and glanced down at the laughing Puerto Rican in his lap. 

“Smeggy smeg pot,” Ray mocked in a bad fake British accent. “I think you are just running out of things to say.” 

“Leave him alone you two, you don’t have to play,” Michael said as he walked over winding his arm around Gavin’s waist. “I will match your two thousand to make it four Gav. Are there any other rules?”

Gavin beamed over at Michael and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I think you just need a witness to the death to verify it, or some type of proof and you need to send a text to all players when you respawn or your witness can do it, so we all know that death is out. I will print out a list of the deaths for everyone!” 

“Didn’t we just say we are not playing?” Ryan questioned as he cocked his head to the side still staring at their hacker. 

“It won’t be fun without more players, and I am also going to give one to Geoff and Jack as well.” 

“Give us what?” All eyes turned to the last two members of their crew. In the doorway stood their boss and his second in command slash driver slash pilot. Geoff was decked out in a newly pressed suit his mustache perfectly curled in place. His right hand was clasped with Jacks who wore her usual Hawaiian print shirt and grey shorts. 

“I came up with a new game for us to play Geoffrey,” Gavin stated as he pulled away from Michael and going over to his father figure. He had a hopeful smile on his face as Geoff returned it with a weary one. In the past none of Gavin’s plans went over to well. For example his last planned heist ended with both Ray and Gavin dead from an exploding fire truck. With a sigh he ran his hand down his face.

“Lay it on me buddy.” Gavin brightened up, his hands moving a mile a minute as he explained the new game. With every word that came out of his mouth Geoff and Jack became more and more against the idea. Jack finally reached out and placed both of her hands on the hacker’s shoulders to silence him. 

“Gavin you all already give me a heart attack when you die, I don’t need you guys going out and doing it on purpose.” Gavin physically deflated again and let out a whine. 

“I know that Jack, but we are immortal and I am getting so bored. This will make things and heists more interesting. Michael already agreed, plus if we all pitch in the pot will be twelve thousand dollars!” They all looked around, their eyes meeting each others hesitantly. “Also who doesn’t love a good competition, those two sausages already believe I am going to win, that no one can beat me,” he said with a grin. “Easy twelve thousand for me in’it.” 

They were all part of the biggest and most feared gang in the states. Everyone knew about the Fake AH crew and what they were capable of. The cops tried day in and day out to either capture them or finally kill them. Which they didn’t know was impossible. They were believed to be smart but that was dead wrong, at most they were lucky. They were all hardened by what they went through and were born killers. The crew was also one big gay family, well as Ray called them anyway. They all looked out for each other, and loved each other. In the end, each of them knew they would always be there until their immortality finally gave out. Which some thought could happen, others not so much. Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Michael, Gavin and Ray made up the main part of the crew and they each brought something different to the dynamics. There was one thing that they all had in common though, they were hard core competitors and never backed away from a challenge. Some of them were sore losers, cough Geoff cough, others were not. However they each tried their hardest at what they were doing. It didn’t matter how much money was at stake it was for the thrill and bragging rights. 

So even when Geoff and Jack shook their heads and went to the kitchen to start dinner and Ryan went back to reading and Ray went back to collecting Pokémon. Even when Michael finally pulled Gavin down onto the couch and started up a game of Portal, Gavin knew. He saw the glint in their eyes, shaking legs, biting lips and grumbles that they were in for the death game… whether they knew it or not. He especially knew it when not one of the lists he printed out that night and slipped under their doors ended up in the garbage.


	2. A is for Amber who drowned in a pool

“Alright guys here is how thi-“

“I’m telling you if it snowed and he sneezed it would totally leave an icicle.”

“THIS is how it’s going to go. We will be hitting the conr-“

“No way, hair can’t hold up something like that.” A fist banging against the table caused everyone to look up at the source the whispering halting immediately. Geoff stood at the front of the room in front of a white board. Projected on the board was a map of Los Santos. The crew was currently in their meeting room getting ready to hear about their next heist. However two members were not giving their full attention to their boss, something that happens almost 84% of the time, Geoff should be used to it by now. Michael straightened himself up as Gavin sunk back down in his seat with a blush. 

“Sorry boss man, didn’t not mean to speak over your awesomeness. I was distracted by this bird man here who insists that an icicle can grow on your ‘stache. Can you tell him how wrong he is and continue I want to listen to your godly voice as you talk about this heist,” Michael said with smile towards Geoff. Ray made kissy faces at him as Gavin squawked and hit his boyfriend’s arm. 

“I am not a bird,” he proclaimed with a pout. 

“That squawk did nothing to prove that.”

“I did not squawk X-Ray, if anything I squeaked.”

“What are you a mouse now?”

“BOYS!” Geoff yelled banging his fist back onto the table. 

“Sorry dad,” both men said in unison. With a sigh he sent Ryan and Jack, the only two listening at this point, a grateful smile. 

“Now I will answer said ‘stach questions after this meeting, I need serious faces boys. We are hitting the local bank on the boulevard. Ray like usual will be on the building across the way watching our backs. Gavin you will be in a nearby car with me while you hack into the doors and security systems. Michael and Ryan you guys will be heading in masked and heavily armed. You will not kill civilians, just scare them or something into silence. Get the money and get out. Jack, babe, you will be nearby in a helicopter. After these guys get out we will all meet up on Ray’s building to get picked up by you. You will fly towards hideout number nine, but halfway there we will parachute out. Let the helicopter crash and burn and distract the cops. We will pair off on nearby motorcycles and make the rest of the way to the hideout.” He paused and looked around at the men who he finally had the attention of. “Alright, any questions?” Gavin raised his hand immediately and Geoff glared at him. “Not about my mustache…” Gavin’s hand slowly went down. 

“I actually do!” Geoff looked over to their sniper with a curious look. “What if there are too many cops and you guys can’t get up to me?”

“Great question Ray! You dicks better get out of the bank quickly then or we will see your asses later.” Geoff clapped his hands and turned the projector off. “Heist is tomorrow so ready up.” Geoff then turned and left the room going to get his papers. Jack stood already phone out and talking to someone about getting a helicopter. Ryan was the next to stand, he placed a kiss on Ray’s head and left in the direction of their armory. 

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“He bloody never answered the mustache question either!”

~~~~

“Ladyboner is up high,” Jack said her voice being picked up by their communicators. She leveled her helicopter out as she headed toward the city away from the airport. “I am on my way boys. Also who picked out nicknames this time?”

“Boner for the boner is with…I am not saying your name,” Geoff huffed and looked into the back of his van. Back there was a small computer set up and the crew’s hacker was already typing away on it. Gavin glanced over at him and smiled. When he spoke he heard it in real time and in his ear.

“Boner for boner let me pick this time since he didn’t let me last time. I think it fits Jac-lady boner. Oh also the ultimate hacker is primed and ready!”

“Boss's is a bit long and both are inappropriate.”

“Ladyboner is perfect, I am thinking about one right now as I think of you. Of course it’s not mine its Boner for boner’s, mine only ticks for mister skully. Also skull fucker is up high as well,” Ray snickered as he looked through his scope right into the van and at Geoff. Geoff just flipped his middle finger up in his direction his cheeks flaming. 

“I also do not approve of this, we already have nicknames why do we always need new ones?” Ryan had his arms folded as he leaned against a wall in the damp alleyway. He had all his guns sitting by his feet, his fingers twitching to hold them already. His famous skull mask was already in place and he glanced over at Michael who was counting his just-in-case explosives. Michael scoffed and looked over at him, his own bear mask in place.

“The gents are no fun as usual. The names are to throw listeners off, and come on you have to admit half the time it is fun to say them. Also mister skully is armed and ready since he too is being a baby and refused to say it. The ultimate boi is also armed and ready.” 

“Alright you dicks, LET’S HEIST!”

The heist surprisingly started off pretty well. Ryan and Michael got almost all the civilians round up. ‘My finger slipped’ was mister skully’s only defense to the two dead bodies. Gavin was able to hack in and shut down not only the security cameras but cut off the silent alarm. The bombs came in handy when he couldn’t hack into the safe because it turned out to be manual lock, not an electronic one. As the masked duo were taking in the money, Ray was watching the streets. He missed a person outside on their phone with the cops and sniped them a little too late. The cops were on their way, so the plan needed to start being rushed. Geoff pulled Gavin from the van at the first flash of red and blue.

“We are ditching the van the heat is here. Hurry up!” The computers in the truck were just useless heist computers that could not be traced back to them, in fact sticky bombs lined the bottom of the truck just in case. Geoff whipped his pistol out to cover them and shoved Gavin towards Ray’s building. The first cop cars swerved into each other thanks to pop tires courtesy of their sniper. As Plan G were making their way up the ladder, the duo in the bank were just leaving the vault. They quickly made their way up and out of the bank leaving all the hostages behind. Luckily there were still not a lot of cops at the scene those who were, were being picked off left and right. It left some time for them to also make their way over to the building but they were soon met with some resistance once the cops noticed them. Always trigger happy the duo pulled out their AKs and fought the rest of the way over and up to their crew. 

When they reached the top, Jack was already there with the helicopter and helping Gavin and Geoff into it. “Keep up the cover fire BrownMan, we are almost full.” Jack explained ignoring the British protests behind her for using the wrong code-name. “Come on boys,” She yelled reaching up and helping Michael into the copter as he got there. Ryan on the other hand ran over to the sniper and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Time to go rose,” the masked man whispered into Ray’s ear as he easily picked him up. Ray chuckled as he held his pink rifle close to his chest as his boyfriend carefully carried him into the copter. As soon as they were in, Jack back in her seat pulled the copter up and away. As they left the sound of their exploding van in the distance brought a smile to all of their faces. They had no time to rest though, as the cops were still tailing them and they needed to get ready for their jump. Jack already had her chute on from when she picked the helicopter up, Geoff and Michael were helping each other with theirs, Gavin was struggling to get his on, and to no surprise the r&r connection somehow also already had theirs on. 

“Do you need some help boi?” Michael asked as he secured the last strap of his boss’s pack. Gavin turned to him his chute upside down on his back two straps tied together in the wrong places. 

“Nah boi I got this!”

“He is so going to die,” Ray laughed as he pulled a napkin from his pocket. He used it to wipe at some blood that was splattered across Ryan’s mask. “I thought you weren’t supposed to kill anyone.” Ryan just shrugged his shoulders a hidden smile on his face. Ray just tsked and kissed the teeth part of the mask. Michael meanwhile finally convinced Gavin to let him help and was almost done when the Brit jumped up and leaned out of the copter. 

“How close are we to the drop off?” 

“We still have about five miles, why?” Geoff questioned as he looked back from where he sat in the co-pilot seat. 

“Close enough because I spy POOLS!” Gavin yelled as he jumped out of the copter. Everyone froze and starred where the Brit used to be. They all glanced around with confused and concerned faces until Michael stood up and looked out the door at the fading British flag in the distance. 

“What the fuc-ohh” he smirked and followed in his boyfriend’s footsteps once he understood. Ray who caught on as well yelled in protest about cheating before he too ran and jumped from the helicopter. 

“Ray!” Ryan screamed as he ran to the door of the copter after the lad. His worry lasted for two seconds when his own light bulb went off. “Assholes.” Geoff watched the Vagabond leave the copter as he sighed. 

“Idiots they are all idiots. We better follow them Jackie just in case.” He looked over to her as he stood up. She just shook her head and placed the helicopter on autopilot. 

“I think you just want to follow because you want to win the point.”

“What point?” Jack just smiled and kissed his cheek. She then turned and leapt from the copter after her family. Geoff stood there baffled for a second. “Win what? What are…the fucking game!” The helicopter started to lurch downwards when he too jumped out to join the party. “I’m too old for this shit,” he grumbled as fell through the air. 

Meanwhile, half way down there were two screaming lads. “RYAN!” Michael and Gavin were holding onto the straps of their chutes as they tried to maneuver themselves. All they heard was an evil laugh as another flare came soaring their way. “You are cheating!”

“Nah you were cheating first,” Ray laughed as he glided over to them the wind whipping his hair everywhere. Another red flare came flying by this time hitting its target right on. Michael cursed into the night as his chute started to burn and he accelerated closer to the ground. Luckily or unluckily on how you look at it, what was left of his chute got caught up in a tree saving him from smashing into the ground.

“Fuck! Fuck you Ryan! Wait until I get out of this shithole of a tree!” He yelled wiggling around trying to free himself. With a frustrated sigh he looked out into the town seeing the parachutes of his friends and more flares. A crumpled up British flag flew down first closely followed by a rainbow flag. The next chute was a yellow and black one that sailed down onto a nearby roof. It was a few more seconds when a blue parachute landed on a road followed by a black one that disappeared behind some houses. With a huff Michael pulled out a knife and cut himself down. “Looks like I need to find my own way back to the safe house.” 

~~~

“I can’t believe I did that,” Geoff groaned out as he hopped into the safe house. Jack had his arm slung over her shoulders as she helped him into the house. She placed him down onto the couch and pecked his lips. 

“Should I call Caleb?” She asked as she gently lifted his broken ankle up onto the table. They may be immortal but when it came to non-life threatening injuries their bodies seemed to heal normally. It was a pain in the ass, but they saw it as a good price to pay for the immortality. 

“Yeah, we don’t know how banged up the others will be and we don’t have much medical supplies here,” He huffed as he hugged himself. “This was supposed to be an easy as dicks heist.”

“When is it ever with the lads plus Ryan?” 

“True maybe this game will be the end of us.” 

“Nah.” The two gasped and looked over at the door. Standing there was Michael his hands in his pockets. He looked grumpy and had little scratches all over his hands and face. “I don’t think this will end us, it will just cause more chaos.” He walked into the room and plopped down next to Geoff. Jack patted the top of his head as she left to go call Caleb. 

“I will admit it, don’t tell Jack, but that was kind of fun.”

“Knew it.” Michael let out a snort and leaned forward for the TV remote to turn it on. They were fifteen minutes into IZombie, Jack now curled up into Geoff’s other side when the door opened again. Ray, who looked completely fine minus soaking wet clothes, was tugging Ryan in by the hand. The gent however had ripped jeans his knees bleeding, his mask was now gone the left side of his face scratched up and the hand of the arm Ray was not holding hung limply at his side. “Looks like karma kicked your ass dude.”

“He fell onto a roof and then onto the ground below.”

“I did, but I found this one trying to hold himself under the water of a nearby pool.” Ryan said as he frowned down at the Puerto Rican tightening his grip on his hand. Ray smiled sheepishly up at him in return. 

“I said I was sorry like five billion times on our way here, I wanted to win.” He pouted turning to the others in the room. Michael raised one eyebrow at him and shook his head.

“Geese Ray, I’ll give you gut points on that one. Have you seen Gavin?” Ray just shrugged his shoulders as a sign that he had no clue where the Brit was. It was at that moment that Caleb appeared beside them in the doorway a giant medical kit in his hands. Ryan, Geoff and Michael all got fixed up one at a time. Geoff’s ankle was put in a splint, Ryan’s shoulder was popped back in, his cuts also cleaned up the same as Michael’s. They were told they needed at least three days to heal before thinking about any more dangerous stunts. 

Once Caleb left they all headed to bed except the red head. He spent the night on the couch waiting for Gavin to show up. It wasn’t until the next when they were all eating some eggs and bacon that their door flew open. They all jumped up weapons out and trained at the door. They all paused though at the sight they saw. Gavin was there, his shirt ripped in places as well as his jeans and they were soaked. His skin looked pale, blood was dripping down his face and his lips were a deep blue. He smiled wide and shut the door behind him. 

“First point goes to me. A is for Amber who drowned in a pool just like I did.” He approached them and held up a fancy black camera. He turned it around and showed them a picture of Gavin, face down in a pool. His British flag parachute was half in the pool next to him the other half on the pavement around the pool. His skin was almost as blue as the water except for a trail of red blood from his head that lead to the edge of the pool that was also covered in blood. “My bloody chute failed me half way down and I hit my noggin against the side. I awoke this morning chocking on the water and mingy coppers taking my picture. I right scared them yellow when I arose from the water. I stole their camera ad booked it back here.” 

“What the fuck!”  
“That’s not fair accidents just happen to you!”  
“How did you luck out I can’t even do it when I wanted too.”  
“How did you escape the cops?”  
“I think my flare helped with that.” 

Gavin just laughed as they all yelled over each other as he tossed the camera behind him. First point goes to him, he had this game in the bag. He knew him being prone to accidents would come in handy one day.


	3. B is for Billy who was eaten by ghouls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: The death in this chapter can be pretty graphic and brutal. I tried my best not to make it that bad, but still I rather warn you just in case. Mentions of blood.

Another ‘game over’ flashed across his screen and he sighed. Ray pushed his phone down into the bed, usually he could play Tetris for hours without losing now he couldn’t even play for a minute. His brain was just too focused on the other occupant in the room. Ryan stood, only in pajama pants by their bedroom window. He had one hand pressed into the glass, his face scrunched up in pain and Ray was worried. He had been standing there ever since they got back to the room about two hours ago. No matter what he did he couldn’t get the gent to talk to him. 

“Ryan you’re scaring me,” he finally whispered slipping out of the bed. His bare feet hit the cold floor and he shivered. “Please talk to me man, you have been staring out there for a while. Do you see your reflection and got caught up in it, because I could totally understand that. Just don’t spring a boner that would be weird.” 

“I can’t do this.” Ray’s heart froze over at the words as Ryan finally turned to face him. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and took a step back. 

“Wh-what do you mean? You want to end this, but we have been through so much. I-I thought… it’s been three years. Maybe things haven’t been perfect, and I do talk a lot, mostly and I don’t smoke anymore. If it’s the jokes man I canmmm” Ray was silenced as lips pressed against his. Warm arms wrapped around his lithe body holding on tightly. He didn’t even get to kiss back before they were gone. Ryan gave him a smile and pulled him somehow even closer into his chest.

“That’s not what I meant Rose. Plus you know I love listening to you talk and sometimes your jokes are funny,” Ray huffed at that but couldn’t help but to smile into the man’s skin. “I meant this game.” 

“The death game,” he asked his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. He peaked up into blue eyes while resting his chin onto Ryan’s chest. “I thought we finally agreed to just YOLO but more YOLF. You only live forever in our case.” 

“Yes, but then I saw you in that pool yesterday. Ray,” he took a deep breathe in and held it for a second before letting it out slowly. “You are everything to me. If I didn’t have you, I would truly be the monster everyone in this world believes me to be. You keep me sane, you keep me, me.” 

“I know that, but it’s just a game Rye. We are immortal.” 

“I don’t care!” Ray pulled back from his chest at the yell but stayed in his arm’s for now. “I saw your parachute once I got up from the ground and went straight for it. My heart stopped when I saw you under the water. Ray I have only seen you die once.”

“That’s because you fucking protect me too much!” he yelled placing his hands on Ryan’s chest and pushing away from him. “I love you just as much Ryan, and do you think it doesn’t hurt me watching you take a bullet for me. I get it! Maybe this immortality won’t last forever but I don’t want to find that out as you die for me.”

“I don’t matter. You matter Ray you are mo-“

“BULLSHIT! Don’t give me this shit again. I’m so sick of hearing it! You are important too Ryan. So what if you are known as a madman and may slip from sanity sometimes. News flash, we all do! We love you, you are a part of this fucked up family too. Get it through your head that you matter too.” With a groan Ryan pressed his hands into the temples of his forehead which caused Ray to frown with worry. “Are you he-“

“No. Let it go,” he said through gritted teeth. Once again he turned towards the window but this time placed his head against it. “Fine, no more dying from each of us.”

“No, I’m playing this game whether you want me to or not. You don’t control me.”

“Ray you know I would never.”

“Fuck off!” Ray had had it with this talk. Every time Ryan died for him, or he almost died they had this argument. He loved the man but for once he wanted to save him. He was getting sick of always being the princess in distress. He was no god damn princess. The door slammed behind him as he retreated from the room. Luckily before storming out he remembered to grab his phone, his DS however was still next to the bed. Michael and Gavin were both starring at him as he entered the living room. 

“Ray.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“We kind of heard most of that. If you want we can stop playing this.”

“No. Fuck it! We are doing this shit. I don’t care what mister thong up his ass has to say!” 

“Ew, does he really wear a thong?” Gavin asked coughing a bit as the mental image came into his mind. Ray just shook his head at his friend and continued on to the front door. “Well we were just talking about the game as well and it might as well be over anyway.” Ray paused just as his hand wrapped around his purple hoodie that was hung up among all their jackets near the front. 

“What do you mean?”

“The next fucking death is being eaten by ghouls, and I don’t know if you noticed but ghosts don’t exist. Idiot should have read the deaths more clearly before starting this shit.”  
“Hey! I thought it would be a right good of a time. Maybe we can come up with something.”

“What are we going to do dress someone up as a ghost and ask them to eat us?!”

“Well…”

Ray closed the door shut behind him cutting the other two lads conversation off. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Now their fight was useless. The game was over before it began and it already caused a fight. A fight that felt fucking stupid now. However he still had pent up anger and the only way he knew how to let it out was a walk up Mount Chiliad. He pushed himself off the door and into the elevator. When he arrived down in the garage he looked around at all the vehicles before deciding to just jump onto his motorcycle. The helmet that rested on it was tossed aside and he full throttled it out of there. 

Like usual, once he got to the mountain, he parked it at the base and started his long trek up. The long walk to the top allowed all his frustration to flow out and calm his brain down. By the time he would reach the peak he would be in a nice phase of peace. It would also be enough time for Ryan to show up on his own bike. They would sit on the wooden ledge that hung off the side in silence before they talked about whatever they were arguing over. It would then lead to wonderful make-up sex that sometimes left splinters in his back but he could deal with that. It was a strange way to work out their issues, but hey it worked and he wasn’t one to complain. However though, this time Ray was halfway up the mountain when he heard a strange noise he has never heard before. 

It sounded like low growling and a wet squishing noise. Now it was about one in the morning, pitch black out minus the city lights and he was alone up on a mountain. A normal person would have just backed away and booked it before anything happened. Ray however was not a normal person and he was more curious than afraid. He quietly made his way over to the noise that seemed to be coming from behind a tree. He peeked around it and gasped. Standing there was a person dressed all in black his back to Ray, but that’s not what made him gasp. Oh no, the two grey looking dogs covered in blood who were snacking on what used to be a person is what caught his eye. It wasn’t until the figure started laughing that Ray gave him his attention. ‘I’m so fucked and it had to be dogs’ was his only thought when he noticed he was found out. The figure was now looking at him and Ray felt his blood run cold. The figure was dressed in black robes and had a skull mask on, but it was nothing like Ryan’s. It only covered the top half of the front of the person’s face and he didn’t feel loved or protected by it. He gulped and took a step back resulting in a snapping twig that gained the dogs attention. ‘Double fuck me.’

“Uhh, sup’ dude, out for some trick or treating? You are about a month early but I think I can let that slid nice costume by the way. I really dig skeleton looks.” Ray wanted to bash his head into the tree, he really needed to learn when to shut up. The figure only chuckled and took a step closer. 

“Hello boy.”

“I am a man thank you very much, I’m such a man I can even take on the huns.” 

“I am glad you are here. I just lost this young women here and I wanted to have more fun tonight.”

“I know some clubs I can point you at,” his back hit the tree behind him and he knew he was done for. 

“These lovelies here are my babies. They need to be fed well every night and I will always please them. I love them and the one thing they love most about feeding time is a good chase. So run.” Ray’s eyes looked over at the dogs, they were growling even louder and pacing back and forth behind their master. Blood was dripping from their maws, their eyes hungry and starring right at him. It had to be dogs it just had to be. Ray already had a fear of dogs and this would just prove it to the guys who laughed at him that his fear was valid. If he ever got to tell them about this that was. 

“I-I am sure they would love to sn-snack on me but I’m just all bone. No meat here, no meat Narvaez that’s what they call me. So your lovely babies wou-“

“I said run or it will be worse for you.” Ray didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly turned and booked it back down the way he came. He really hoped he could make it back to his motorcycle but he doubted it, he was not made to run. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and hit the first number he could. 

“What up prick?”

“Help! Dogs, skulls, Chiliad! They are-“ he screamed as something hard came down onto his ankle. The force pulling him back caused him to fall forward from momentum, his phone flew from his hand and he just caught himself before face planting into the ground. He flung himself around flinging his other foot into the dog’s face kicking it away. He was breathing heavily as he used his hands to push himself backwards. His ankle dragged leaving a blood and skin trail in its wake. “Leave me alone, le-leave me alone, Ry-Ryan please save me” he stammered out, biting his lip hard. He tasted metallic instantly but he was more focused on trying to control his breathing, stop the tears and not think about the pain. The two dogs were half circling him their almost red looking eyes trained on him. They would take snaps at him causing him to flinch back with a whimper. 

“No one is coming to save you.” Their master appeared behind them and with a short whistle they pounced. 

~~~

“RAY! RAAY,” Michael yelled into the phone. He stood up from the couch clutching the phone tightly and he yelled once more for the black haired lad. Gavin looked up at him with worry having heard Ray’s scream through the phone. “Fuck!” He sent his phone flying across the room and ran for the door. 

“What’s going on?!” The three other crew mates of the house came running out. Geoff still half asleep and in nothing but boxers, Jack in her red satin nightgown gripping his hand fully awake, and Ryan in plaid pj pants and a glare set on his face. 

“Why were you yelling for Ray,” he gritted out running to Michael and pinning him to the wall by the door. His icy blue eyes met angry brown ones as they had a stare down. Jack ran over and too easily pried Ryan away from their demolition guy. She looked between both of them her eyes zoning in on Michael. 

“Calm down, everyone. Michael why were you yelling?”

“We don’t have time for this! Ray just called me, he fucking yelled something about dogs, skulls and Mount Chiliad. He also yelled for fucking help and screamed and we are just standing here like assholes while something is happening to him!” Everyone gasped except for Ryan who was already running out the door, his own leather jacket being yanked on as he went. He didn’t even wait for anyone to catch up before he took the elevator down to the garage himself. The ride down felt like an eternity. He slammed his fist into the wall over and over again. He knew this was his fault. He should have stopped Ray, apologized to him and kept him safe in his arms. All he wanted was for his rose not to brown or wilt. Why couldn’t Ray just understand? Ryan was a murderer, a psychopath, someone who should have died a long time. He was lucky to have Ray, for them to actually love each other, and god damn it he would not let anyone harm him. The doors finally binged open and he ran for his motorcycle that already had the keys in it. He revved it up and drove out without looking back or waiting for the others. 

Ryan broke every law known to man and got to the mountain in record time. He drove right past Ray’s bike without even given it a glance. He kept going until his lights hit something he would never be able to un-see. He brought his bike to a grinding halt and just starred. It wasn’t the man in dark cloak, skull mask pushed up on his face that his eyes focused on, no it was what laid on the ground. There were two dogs starring at him there fur matted red with blood. There was a figure torn to pieces at their legs. Blood, skin, clothes were everywhere and in the light of his bike glistened bones. He couldn’t see his face that well from where he sat but he knew, he knew that black hair and especially he knew what used to be a purple hoodie. His left leg was almost detached hanging on by a few tendons and the bone, his right leg just had patches of missing skin, where his stomach used to be was a gaping hole, both his arms were gnawed to pieces and his throat was ripped wide open. Without even making a sound he had his pistol out and both dogs laid dead a bullet between their eyes. 

The man wailed in horror once he watched his dogs fall but his wails soon turned to screams of pain. Ryan was on the man in no time his fists flying. He hit the man over and over again before pausing and starring down into his eyes. The man had never felt fear before until this moment. He thought himself as death but he was wrong, he was looking into the true eyes of death now. Ryan would make him pay, make him pay for what he did. He flipped out his butterfly knife, the one he got from Ray and always kept on his person. He dragged it along the man’s arm with a dark laugh. Ryan was lost, he could only see red as he slowly started to skin the man alive under him, his other hand holding his neck tight. The madman was just reaching the stomach when he felt hands on him.

“RYAN STOP! He is dead! He is dead Ryan you got him, you got him,” someone cried out but they sounded a million miles away. He slowly stood up and turned around facing the person who touched him. Without even blinking an eye he plunged the knife into their heart. Without a sound their body fell to floor in a heap. He raised his knife ready to strike again when a hand smacked him across the face. He growled and tackled the new person down. They fought over the knife, tumbling around and switching on and off who was on top. They exchanged equal blows and finally he got the upper hand. He raised the knife up holding the others hands above his head when his arm got grabbed. 

“Snap the fuck out of it before I put a bullet in your skull! Ray would not want this, what would he say if he saw you now Ryan! Think about Ray and for the love of dicks snap out of it! You just fucking killed Jack and you are about to kill Michael. I fucking get it alright, I should have already buried that bullet deep in you but I get it.” 

“Ray,” Ryan whispered as his vision cleared. He was sat upon Michael’s chest, holding him tight as he starred back up at him with pity. He had a busted nose, a bloody lip and bruises were already forming on his cheeks, and he still looked at him with sympathy. Ryan shook and dropped his knife with a cry. He released Michael and stood grasping his hands together as he looked around. Jack’s body lay nearby, blood seeping out where her heart was. Michael was being helped up by Geoff, neither of them looking at him anymore. The Roosevelt was parked near his toppled motorcycle the sounds of retching coming from behind it. On the other side of him was the body of a man torn to pieces and no skin on his arms and chest, his throat a deep purple. Two dogs were slumped down in a puddle of blood and next to them was one last body. The body was covered by two jackets, a black suit one and a brown leather one. He held his breath as he looked at it, he knew who it was and why it was covered. 

“Ryan,” Geoff softly said reaching a hand out to his fellow gent. Ryan stiffened and his eyes snapped back over to Geoff. His whole body was still shaking but he refused to show anymore emotions, not in front of his crew. His crew. He couldn’t be with them anymore he was nothing but a danger to them and to the one he loved. This was all his fault. He clenched his fists tightly and set his face straight, he wished he had his mask on. 

“Leave me alone.” He said through his teeth as he pushed passed the two men and over to the vehicles. Leaning down he hoisted his bike back up, hoped on and drove out into the night. No one knew or saw the tears that started down his face as he left. 

“Are you alright Michael?” Gavin finally came around from the car holding his stomach his face slightly green. The red head just nodded his head and walked over to where his best friend laid dead. Gavin followed suit and looked around at the blood bath gagging again. Something glistened in the lights of the car that got his attention though. He knelt down by the dogs and inspected the reflecting collars. He couldn’t help but to let out a dry chuckle. 

“What,” Michel asked, one brow raised as he looked down at his partner. 

“Ghoul. The dog’s name is Ghoul and the other one is Specter. B is for Billy who was eaten by ghouls,” he shook his head and looked back at Ray’s covered body. “I guess we don’t have to hire people to dress up as ghosts now.”


	4. C is for Curt with disease in the brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suicide and blood.   
> This chapter got a bit more darker than I thought at first, it kind of grew on it's own. I mean no disrespect with it and I hope I don't offend anyone. I am hoping to go back to a more lighter tone after this but sometimes you can't control how writing goes. ^^

Jack was starring in the mirror at herself. A little while ago she woke up in her room dressed back in her nightgown. She explored around the house for a bit looking for people. Instead she found Ray’s body and nobody else. It was now a morning later and she wished she could just forget what happened a night ago. There was still a red mark from where the knife entered her heart but thankfully it was all healed up now. If she moved to fast there was still a light burning feeling but other than that she was fine. The person who was not fine was the other person killed that night. Ray was eaten by dogs and he still showed no signs of waking. She stuck her index finger in her mouth subconsciously to chew at her now nonexistent fingernail. 

“You keep that up and you won’t have a finger anymore,” a voice came from behind her causing her to jump. Her eyes swept over to the doorway were her boyfriend stood. He looked worse than she did and she just arose from the dead. He was back in just a pair of mustache covered boxers, if possible had bigger bags under his eyes and a bottle of whiskey was gripped in his hand. 

“You keep that up and you won’t have a liver anymore. It is eight in the morning Geoff,” she sighed as she walked over and took the nearly empty bottle from him. She placed it on the counter and took his hand into hers. It was cold to the touch. 

“I couldn’t find him. I looked everywhere but there was no signs of him.”

“Ryan is a big boy, he will be back. I know you are worried but it will be okay.” Geoff pulled her in close and connected their lips. Hers were dry and chapped and his was cold and smelt of his drink, but neither cared. They kissed for a bit more before Jack pulled away with a sad smile. “Plus, he is not the one I’m worried about.”

“What do you mean?” Jack pulled away and ran a hand through her short messy orange hair. Instead of answering him she pulled him down the hall to a guest room they haven’t used in years. She pushed the door open and let him see what she meant. There was a black tar mat laid out on the floor and on it was Ray. His body more than less was back into place. His leg was reconnected, his mid-section organs were all back the skin just healing over his stomach, his arms were now just lightly scratched and his throat was pieced back together. He was only in a pair of red boxers and his back up pair of glasses laid by his head waiting for him. Ray’s chest however was not moving with breaths and his skin was so pale it was almost translucent. 

“He is still dead,” Geoff said in shock. “He should have been back by now, it usually only takes a day. I was pretty much gone all night, I just traded shifts with Gavin and Michael to look for Ryan. I-I don’t know what to say Jack this has never happened before. I mean we have had worse to, we have been blown to pieces, burned alive and Gavin once fell into a fucking wood chipper. We always come back at least a day later.”

“That’s why I am worried and thankful you guys haven’t found Ryan yet. I can’t imagine what he would do if he knew that...” Jack looked down not wanting to think of the worse. Geoff wrapped an arm around her to pull her close but his eyes never left their youngest crew mate. Unbeknownst to them there was someone watching them. The person stood just around the corner from where they stood. Soon Jack pulled away taking Geoff’s hand and pulling them into their shared room. As soon as their door locked the figure walked down the hall and looked into the room. 

‘This is all your fault’  
‘Don’t you wish you could just end it’  
‘Too bad you can’t’

“Shut up,” the man whispered to the voices. Of course they didn’t stop they never did when he reached this point. He walked the rest of the way into the room and placed a ruby red rose next to the boy’s head. He placed a hand onto a cold cheek and closed his eyes tight. “You’re right though.”

‘Your fault’  
‘You’re a killer’  
‘You were never meant to be loved or love’   
‘You have no soul’

A tear slipped out of his eye and he quickly wiped it away. He hated when this happened and he knew it was coming. Every year around this time his insanity catches back up to him. It starts with a pounding headache and soon he would start losing hours in his days and finally the voices come. There was only two known ways for him to halt everything and go back to himself. The first way laid dead in front of him and the second was something he hasn’t done for four years. This was just one of the many reasons that Ryan needed Ray. 

Ray was the only person who knew about his yearly attacks. They were only dating for about seven months when the younger man walked in to see him with a knife to his own throat. Ray was frozen in his spot for a second before calmly walking over and taking the knife away. That was the first time he was vulnerable in front of someone else. He instantly fell to his knees and tears welled up in his eyes. Ray just sat down next to him and took one of his hands into both of his and started kissing the knuckles. Ryan poured his heart out that night to the young lad. He told him stories of his past and the inflictions his mind goes through every year since he became a mercenary. He also told him how he would start to lose time because he would lose himself to what he called the real Vagabond. That he started to wake up covered in blood and surrounded by dead bodies. With a long sigh he hung his head in shame as he admitted that he figured out his immortality because he killed himself from not being able to handle the voices or the madness anymore. That was also how he found out dying refreshed his mind and allowed him to live his life freely again for a year. 

Ray’s only response once he finished and his tears dried up was to tug him up by his hand. His small hands cupped his cheeks and he reached up on his tippy toes and kissed him. He kissed him with passion with heat and most importantly with love. They soon fell in bed together wrapped up in the sheets and their limbs as they became one. The next morning Ryan woke up holding Ray close to his chest as the boy slept. He just smiled and pet his hair until his love’s chocolate eyes met his. Ray just smiled and pulled him into a conversation about video games. They talked the day away just laying together and it wasn’t until Ray passed out that Ryan realized something. He realized the voices were gone, it was all gone and they stayed gone until the following year. 

‘Now what are you going to do?’  
‘You are all alone’  
‘All alone’  
‘You lost him’  
‘So much for immortality’ 

Ryan growled as he gripped his head tight. He could feel himself slipping and if he didn’t act soon he would lose himself to his inner demons. Last night scared him because all he could remember was seeing Ray’s mutilated body and the next thing he knew he was holding Michael’s hands and held a knife up ready to strike him. That was his last straw he never wanted the crew to see the monster that lived in him. The only good thing he could count on though was Jack came back but still he killed her, he knows he did. Just how he knew that what happened to Ray was his fault he should not have fought with him, in truth he should have been honest. He knew the headaches meant that it was time but he hated bothering Ray to help with the problem. Now he could regret that for as long as he lived, which hopefully won’t be for much longer. There was something he needed to do. He needed to end this before he hurt someone else. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Ray’s cold forehead.

“I will always love you.” 

~~~~

With a huff Michael managed to kick the door open of the penthouse. He was fireman carrying Gavin into the room the Brti’s legs dripping blood onto the floor. “I swear, why is it always me that has to lug your ass around.” 

“Because you love me?”

“Do I?” Gavin just whined as he was dropped onto the wooden floor by the door. 

“Do we even want to know what happened,” Geoff asked looking away from his book. He sat on the couch cuddled up with Jack as they both read. They were waiting for the two lads to return. Michael just shrugged and walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. He pulled out a beer, popped it open and took a sip. 

“Long story short, we thought it would be a good idea to ask some gangs if they have seen Ryan. Obviously they were not happy with members of the fake ah asking them questions. We barely got out of there alive. Also it’s just a graze on his leg I was just sick of hearing him complain.”

“Well it bloody hurts you mingy prick,” Gavin said as he stood up and limped over to the love seat and plopped into it. “Grab me a bev please boi?” Michael just rolled his eyes but grabbed another beer and joined his boyfriend on the love seat. “Cheers! Also we didn’t find out anything.” 

“I will go get the med kit,” Jack stated as she rose from the couch and headed out to the bathroom. 

“I didn’t expect you too,” Geoff said as he placed his book down and picked a rose up off the table. “We found this by Ray. I don’t think he is coming back.” Gavin and Michael exchanged a look as they clasped their hands together. 

“How is Ray?”

“Not well, he still isn’t breathing. We don’t want to jump to conclusions but we are going to give it another day and then,” Geoff just shook his head and ran his hand down his face. They all fell into an unnatural silence not even Gavin uttered a noise. Even when Jack returned and started patching up his leg they didn’t speak. Jack was just settling in next to Geoff again when they heard it. A loud scream echoed through the penthouse that froze all their hearts. 

“RAY!” 

They all jumped up and ran to the room the lad was in. When they got to the room they were all relieved but worried. Ray was sitting up his back against the wall his whole body shaking and his eyes were blown wide with fear. 

“Get them away! Get them away! It hurts,” he started screaming and grabbing at his hair. “No more no more!”

“Ray, ray you are safe,” Jack said softly as she tiptoed into the room towards Ray. She knelt down and gently pulled his hands out of his hair. “Look at me Ray. Look at me and breath.” Ray finally focused in on her and he stopped screaming. His body slowly started to relax but his hands kept shaking. 

“Jack?” His eyes glanced around the room and to the doorway. “Geoff, Michael and Gavin. I-I am home.” He took a deep breath and placed his head back against the wall. Geoff joined Jack and sat on Ray’s other side. 

“You alright buddy?” It took a few seconds but soon Ray lifted his head back up and nodded. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll be good. I don’t know why but I thought I was still there, I was so petrified. I don’t like dogs.” Geoff huffed out a laugh and ruffled his hair.

“We know. Should we apologize now for all the teasing?” Ray just waved his hand in his face with a smirk.

“Nah.”

“Ray! I’m so glad you are alright,” Gavin yelled happily as he finally hopped into the room and planted himself in the middle of Jack and Geoff. “Did it hurt?” 

“Nah. Well, at first it did. I felt them take some bites out of my legs but I think I was already going into shock. Next thing I knew there was a bloody maw in my face, my throat burned for a second and then nothing. I guess it could have been worse.” 

“Asshole,” Michael grunted out as he finally joined them on the floor. “You really scared the shit out of us, and not the whole being eaten by a dog’s thing.”

“Speaking of which the dog’s name was Ghoul! You got the next point for the game,” Gavin interrupted with a bright smile. Ray just raised an eyebrow at him and gave a thumbs up. 

“Back to what I was saying, it has been more than a day. We thought you were gone for good,” Michael said looking down. Ray gasped and looked around. 

“You have to be fucking me.”

“No, it was scary as dicks dude. Don’t do it again or I will kill you myself,” Geoff countered with. Ray payed him no mind as his eyes kept scanning the room as they slowly filled with panic. “What’s up?”

“Where is Ryan?” The other four glanced at each other and gave him sheepish smiles. 

“We don’t know. He kind of found you first the other night. I don’t know much because he killed me but I heard he ran away. We know he at least came back here at one point because we found a rose by your head but that is the only sign we have seen,” Jack said as she grasped Ray’s hand. 

“What day is it?” 

“October 2nd, why?” 

“Fuck. Fuck!” Ray pulled away from Jack and stood up. His legs wobbled for a second and Geoff just managed to grab his shoulders to keep him from falling. 

“Woah, calm down you just came back to us. There is no way you can move right now.”

“You don’t get it I need to go and find him.” 

“We tried we couldn’t fi-“

“You don’t fucking understand! I was out of it for an extra day, I will be okay I need to go.” Ray pushed himself away from Geoff. He took a breath as he settled his legs. His body ached lightly but he tried to push that out of his mind. He needed to find Ryan and fast. He knew how reckless the gent could get around this time. Ray knew the signs were starting to show, he always knew but he always let Ryan come to him when he was ready. This was bad though, if Ryan thought he was dead for good then he would put his plan into action. Long ago Ryan told him about a plan to try and officially end his life and he just knew that’s what he was up too. 

“Ray at least let me help you, you can’t go alone not like this,” Michael said as he got up. Ray just shook his head and left the room heading to his own. 

“You can’t I need to do this by myself trust me.” He quickly walked to the closet and went to his side of it. He slipped on a pair of shorts and his black t-shirt that looked like a tux. He turned around to see everyone was now in his doorway watching him. “Please you need to trust me.” 

“Alright but you two idiots better come back to us,” Geoff said as he walked over and hugged him tightly. “We love you guys.” Ray nodded and hugged him back. Jack soon joined the hug and with a cry of ‘group hug’ Michael and Gavin joined as well. With a grateful smile Ray backed out of the hug and left the penthouse. 

Ray was once again on his motorcycle and flying through the city. It felt like de ja vu to him, but now he knew there was something to hurry for. Ryan may have been considered the smartest in their crew, but god damn it he could be an idiot. Ray didn’t blame him though, the gent was never himself during this time of the year. He had come to learn and accept it. He loved Ryan regardless and he knows he always would. Just as much as Ryan needed him he needed Ryan. That is just one of the reason they worked so well together. Of course the nerdiness, trigger fingers, jokes, and immortality helped too. He pulled the handle down more and tried to get his bike to move faster. 

Before he knew it he was pulling up to a pier, the sun setting in the distance. Ray skidded his bike to a halt and looked around. He yanked his skull helmet off through it to the ground and walked onto the pier. He looked over the side and his heart leapt into his throat, down in the sand was Ryan’s own motorcycle. He was right. 

“Ryan!” Ray shouted as he ran all the way to the end of the pier. He looked down into the water and slammed his fist into the wood. “God damn it Ryan! You always have to jump the gun.” Ryan’s plan was simple and could work in theory. He thought that maybe if they put themselves in a situation where they couldn’t live they would never wake up again. Ryan swore that if one day he couldn’t take the voices, couldn’t stand losing himself, hurt someone or lost Ray that he would try it. The plan consisted of tying a weight to his legs, dropping himself into the sea and stabbing a knife into his heart. With that combination he hoped his body wouldn’t be able sustain a punctured heart and fluid filled lungs and he could finally be at rest. Ray knew what he needed to do. “This is going to suck.”

Ray pulled his own rose covered butterfly knife his pocket and took a deep breath. He jumped into the ocean and froze as the water hit him. He broke the surface and gulped for air. His body was screaming at him from the bite wounds and he could feel his muscles freezing up. ‘Maybe I didn’t think this through’ he thought. No matter he knew what he needed to do. With another gulp of air he dove under the water. He swam through the water using just what light was left from the sun to look around. He was just going to go up for more air when he spotted him. 

Ryan’s arms were floating up a little from his body, his hair was sticking up in waves, his left ankle was wrapped in ropes and tied tightly to a black bag and there was knife sticking out of his chest a trail of blood flowing from it. He was just thankful a shark didn’t beat him here. Ray kicked his legs and when he was close enough he grabbed Ryan’s face. He almost looked like an angel with how peaceful his face looked lit up under the sea. When he didn’t get a reaction he knew Ryan was dead. Suddenly his chest burned with the need for air and he knew he needed to hurry. He reached down and started to saw at the rope. ‘come on come on come on you fucking rope.’ His vision was just starting to get black spots when the rope snapped and Ryan’s body started to float up. Ray grabbed his hand tightly and swam like he never swam before. 

Water fell from his mouth as he started coughing. What felt like an eternity later Ray was able to reach the surface. His chest burned but he shook it off, he could deal with the pain later. He was still gripping Ryan’s hand as he tugged him onto the shore and out of the water. “Heavy bastard, lose some weight why don’t you.” Ray finally got him a good distance out of the water, though it still lapped at their feet. “Please be okay,” he whispered as he bent over Ryan’s body. He pulled the knife out and placed it to the side. He covered the wound with his hands and smiled. “Wake up soon okay.” His vision faded to black and he collapsed next to the body. 

He woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He groaned and swatted at their hands. “Five more minutes mama.”

“Well I thought Jack was the mom of the group not me,” he heard someone say and then everything came back to him. He eyes snapped opened and he looked around. He was back in his room, fresh dry clothes on and some bandages around his legs and arms. He glanced over to his side and gasped. There also in fresh clothes laid Ryan. His chest was banged up also and his lips were slightly still blue but beside that he looked okay. A hand was replaced back on his shoulder and he looked over to the person. There stood Geoff with a smile. “You know how we are, we can’t keep promises to well. We kind of followed you. Actually you were going a little too fast for the Roosevelt so we lost you a bit but we had a general idea. When we got to the pier we found both of you passed out on the beach and panicked. We brought you both back here and yeah.”

Tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged his boss who in reality was a father to him. “Thank you, I don’t care. All I ask is you don’t ask about what happened, please.” Geoff patted his shoulder and mimed zipping his lips. 

“There is some Advil on the table, rest up bud.” With that Geoff turned and left the room closing it behind him. Ray quickly took the medicine and laid back down. His eyes were on his lover whose chest was slowly moving up and down. That was a great sight it meant he would wake up soon. He wasn’t sure what would happen when he woke but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that soon they would both be back with each other. Ray reached over and took Ryan’s hand. He held it close and soon his eyes fluttered closed again. 

This time Ray woke up to crying and someone holding him close. His eyes blinked open and all he saw was a chest. Ryan was holding Ray tight to him as tears flowed from his eyes. He thought he would never open his eyes again. He thought his last sight would be the sun rays that shown through the ocean. He was so wrong though. He woke up back in his room confused until he felt something in his hand. He looked over and that’s when the tears started. There was Ray, grasping his head, sleeping. He couldn’t believe it at first but he saw his chest moving and the light twitching he made as he slept. It was Ray and he was alive. He immediately grabbed the younger and held him tight. 

“Ryan as much as I love your chest it doesn’t allow me enough air.” Ryan gasped and backed up. He released the sniper from his hold but he needed to touch him; he grabbed his cheeks instead. 

“You are okay.”

“Yeah I am. I am so sorry for scaring you Rye,” he said quietly as he reached up placing his hands over Ryan’s. 

“No Ray, this is all my fault. I was starting to get the headaches and I tried to subconsciously push you away. I should have never yelled at you. Ray, I can’t believe you are alive.” 

“Seems the immortality is still holding up just a bit late this time. Ryan I can’t believe you went through with that. You’re so stupid.” Ryan couldn’t hold back anymore he leaned forward and captured Ray’s lips with his. He kissed him lightly before pulling away slightly. 

“I lost my mind Ray. I killed Jack and I almost killed Michael. God if Geoff didn’t snap me out of it I could have killed them all and more. Then I thought you were dead for good and I just couldn’t take it. My mind was all over the place corrupted with the thoughts to just end it. I thought they were right and before I knew it I was jumping into the sea. I wasn’t me anymore,” he pushed his face into Ray’s neck and took a deep breath. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Ryan with all my heart,” he wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders and held him close. “Just never do that again okay, I will always come back to you. Also next year please just tell me I can help you.”

“I know I promise my Rose, I won’t let it get this bad again,” he started to kiss Ray’s neck covering the fading scars. Ray giggled and ran his hand hair through sandy long locks. He was happy, he was finally right were he belonged. He was just about to close his eyes to lose himself in the kisses when his eyes caught sight of something. Hanging off their night stand slightly was a white piece of paper. He squinted at it poked Ryan’s head. Ryan sat up from kissing him and raised an eyebrow. 

“You know, I got the last point for the game I was eaten by Ghouls. Well I heard that was the name of one of the dogs. Let’s just pass this off as you gaining the next point. C is for Curt with disease in the brain.” Ryan just rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. He guess he can deal with that, he will just explain to the others that his brain went haywire from losing Ray. It was as close as the truth as he could get that they would believe it and hey if he gains a point bonus for him. He smiled down at the love of his life who returned it with the same amount of love as he felt. He claimed those lips as his and no one saw them until the next day, but that didn’t mean they didn’t hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it and have a good day <3  
> I came up with this idea out of no where and couldn't get it out of my head so here it is.  
> I'm not sure how regularly I will be able to update but I will try not to have to much space in between.  
> Have question feel free to message me on tumblr at: doowyar


End file.
